


We can start over (I wanna be with you now)

by Galysh



Series: Discord Chat Fics [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh/pseuds/Galysh
Summary: The great dragon, Eizen, has been purified and returned to his sister.In a battle that would surely go down as legendary, shepherd Sorey reigned supreme, allowing no lives to be lost.Unfortunately, some oaths are harder to break than others and not all promises can be rescinded.
Relationships: Eizen/Zaveid (Tales of Series)
Series: Discord Chat Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552576
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	We can start over (I wanna be with you now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordoftheThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordoftheThings/gifts).



> Inspired by the Oathbreaker AU in the Eizavie discord.

The dragon collapsed with a bone jarring thud, sending dust rocketing skywards. It filled the air, blotted out the sunset, and covered everything with a thin layer of grime. It's huge frame convulsed once more, scaled flanks heaving, and claws digging into the soft soil. There was a long moment where no one moved, not the beast or the small figures crouched around it. Slowly, amid the floating dust and rocky particles people began to move. They clambered free of the detritus, falling into each other's arms with shaky laughs and relieved sobs. Desperate hands slid across muddy skin, feeling the rips in filthy clothing and listening to the sound of racing heartbeats. 

"We did it," a young man said, hands on his sword hilt and body slumped, as if even the act of leaning on it was more than he could handle. "Is everyone okay?" There were various answers, all but two of the party members responding in the affirmative. "That's good, that's-" He leaned too far, hands slipping off the sword. He would have fallen had his friend not grasped his arm. "Thanks, Mikleo!" He said, somehow summoning a smile, teeth a splash of white in his dirt stained face. 

Mikleo shook his head slightly, appearance shockingly clean despite the circumstances. "Mind your step, Sorey, it would be just great if you brained yourself after we'd made history," he said, tone dry, though the corner of his mouth titled up in a smile. Sorey snorted and took a few steps towards the still beast. 

A figure was kneeling by it's flanks, small hands pressing into its scaly hide. Like the others her clothing showed signs of the intense battle and her hair, normally pulled back into a ponytail, hung loose. An arm resting across Mikleo's shoulders, Sorey stopped besides her, throat clenching tightly when he saw that her shoulders were trembling slightly. He opened his mouth, hesitated and closed it again, attention turning towards his newest companion. Who was seated on the dragon itself, legs braced against two of it's back spines, greenish light emitted from his hands coloring the winds around him till they glowed. Sorey's stomach dropped to his ankles. He heard Mikleo gasp.

"Ah, you two doing okay?" He asked shakily. 

Edna looked over her shoulder, blue eyes watery and pained. She gave no vocal reply. From his perch Zaveid called down, "Maovelance is just about gone, Sheps. Seems you knocked the reaper's curse out alright." His domain winds never still for long swirled even harder around him, turning his hair into a fluffy cloud. "All that's left is to convince this guy that it's safe to come out." 

"Can I help?" Sorey asked, ignoring both the fear in his gut and the concerned sounds that the question drew. 

"You need to rest," Mikleo said, "you're just about dead on your feet." He gazed up at the massive dragon. "What do you mean convince him? How do you know he's still in there?" 

"Be silent, Meebo," Edna said, her first words since dawn and the battle's outbreak. "We'll get him back."

"That doesn't-"

"It's Eizen, bastard never knew when to call it quits," Zaveid called down. "You go huddle up by the fire, Sheps. You'll know when we're done, shouldn't be much longer now." He laughed, loud and rough, but Sorey couldn't bring himself to share his optimism. 

Left with little option, Sorey retreated back towards their encampment. Rose, Lailah, and Dezel were already there sitting around a small fire looking just as tired as he felt. He joined them, sinking down and resting his heavy head on Mikleo's shoulder. 

\--------------------------------

Dusk gave way to true night, the moon partially hidden by the thick clouds that still loomed around the mountain top. Zaveid could feel their stifling presence, but he didn't have the mana needed to harangue up a strong enough breeze that would chase them off. All of his energy was directed into scraping away at the dragon below him. Edna was a silent presence, earthern domain lost amongst the remnants of Eizen's. Occasionally, he extended his senses just to ensure that she was still breathing. They pressed through the night, and finally, just as the sun breached the horizon line turning the clouds pink, he felt a change occur. 

The scaled body, once close to sixty feet in length, now barely half that, began to convulse. The first few were nothing more than small twitches, but soon it's tail began to whip about. Zaveid launched himself skyward, redirecting the wind to form an invisible seat. Eyes slipping closed, he leaned forwards, all of his attention focusing on the trashing creature. He heard Edna scramble away, recognizing the sound of earth cracking as she created a shield. He spread his winds out further, using them to observe the creature. It continued to jerk about, body shrinking with each convulsion, scales scrapping off and littering the soil by the hundreds. 

The commotion must have drawn the rest of the party, for he heard their alarmed voices and then Lailah warning them to stay back. Eventually, the sounds ceased, and his winds brushed across bare skin. He pulled them back, breath catching in his throat, and heart throbbing. His eyes burned, a sensation he hadn't felt in centuries. He heard the others scrambling over, and what sounded like Edna crying but he couldn't bring himself to move. He fell back into the wind, bringing his hands up to grip at his chest. His heart was thundering, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or yell. Tentavily he felt around his eyes, but despite their insistent burning, his fingers only encountered dry skin. 

Rose's exasperated cry reached his ears and he turned his attention back to the group. They were fiddling with something and it took a second to realize that they were trying to wrap Eizen up in blankets, a delayed attempt to protect his dignity no doubt. He dropped out of the sky, landing next to the shepherd who yelped. Zaveid snickered, an trained reaction, and hastened forwards to grasp up one of the blanket corners. "I know he's good looking," he said cheerfully, "but let's not ogle too much okay, ladies?" 

Though it took some maneuvering, with Dezel's help he was able to get the former dragon set up inside the cave on a hastily constructed earth mound. The latter remained still breathing faint but steady, despite their jostling and prodding. Zaveid trailed his fingers discreetly down one of the arms, frowning a little at the coolness of the skin. Eizen had always run at an abnormally high temperature, to feel him so chilled was disturbing. He stepped away, forcing his hands deep into his pockets less he give in to the temptation of mapping out all the different changes he was sure had occurred. 

"Zaveid," Lailah said and he turned in her direction. "Could you track down a spare set of pants for poor Eizen, please. I don't think any of Sorey's clothes would fit him." 

That was a rather tantalizing image, and he smirked intending to point it out. His oath-seals throbbed, just once, but it was enough to steal the air from his lungs. He nodded instead, fighting back the urge to grab his throat. The winds moved around him, receding and flowing in constant patterns that told him the cave was rapidly filling up beyond capacity. He flattened back against the wall, scooting closer to the entrance. Retreating into Sorey might give him the opportunity to make new pants but there were other options as well. Once outside he gathered his remaining mana and wind-stepped. 

The nearest village wasn't exactly close by but he made it within three leaps, stumbling a little from the final landing. He could feel his exhaustion growing. The effort expended on purifying Eizen had considerably depleted his mana stores and travelling with the shepherd was not a particularly stress free activity either. The oath-seals throbbed again and he staggered, letting out an unwilling whimper when they settled on itching instead of returning to a dormant status. They wouldn't remain like that for long, he knew, the itching was only a warning. For better or for worse, Eizen was still alive and by all definitions he'd broken his word. 

Finding a clothing vendor was not difficult. Finding pants in Eizen's size was a little more, at least the shop door was open and he could pretend that it was the wind rustling the clothing. Not having had the chance to feel out Eizen's new dimensions earlier, he settled for pants that felt a little wider then his own. 

Zaveid stumbled out of the wind-step, pants slung over his shoulder, with a pained groan. The itching was growing steadily worse, leaving his skin tingling and his finger tips stained a little red from where he'd been scratching. To his relief the cave was empty expect for the earth siblings, neither of whom witnessed his immediate slump against the wall. The pants were flung carelessly in the general direction of the bed. Edna growled, but he couldn't bring himself to speak a witty line. There was a tickle growing in the base of his throat, one that refused to be expelled when he coughed tentatively. He scratched a little harder, not that it did much good, and sent his domain winds out in search of a distraction. 

Sorey and Mikleo were whispering together, heads no doubt bent over that book of theirs, if the sound of pages rustling was anything to go by. He pressed further out, having little interest in whatever tall tales they were being taught. His wind brushed past Rose next, easily recognizable by the looming presence of _stormy, angry, unhappy_ air that was Dezel's domain. He briefly considered sticking around just to tease the younger eolian but was obliged to let the idea go. He coughed again, feeling as if his throat were trying to inverse itself. The itch kept growing and he rubbed at his neck, fingers skimming over flesh that still felt perfectly normal if a little too warm. He slumped a little further down the wall, using it to scratch at the markings on his back. Not his brightest idea when that made them _hurt_. 

He stilled again, domain winds shifting to track down Lailah, only to retreat a moment later when he sensed her flames. He retreated, checking his own body with it's various aches and wounds. No one had gotten out unscathed, not against a dragon of that skill level, but it was easy to miss injuries with the stress of the past 24 hours. That done he turned the winds towards Eizen, carefully dodging around the area that Edna had staked out. 

A small breeze ruffled through blond hair noting it's abnormal length, before tracing down the narrow nose, skimming over pale skin. Head titling, he focused harder listening to the soft exhales, air slipping out between barely parted lips. Somehow, he was still alive, by some- his thoughts derailed, winds slipping out of his control as pain lanced through his flesh. He jerked upright, streaks of fire racing up his arms, curling around his chest, and slipping between his legs leaving a trail of carved flesh in their wake. He crashed to the ground, small stones digging into his knees going unregistered. The oath-seals came alive in a flurry of gut twisting agony. From his calves to his forearms, his whole body was burning up, flesh splitting open as blood splattered across the ground. 

Zaveid gagged, fingers digging into the hard soil spasming a moment later when his hands cramped. He chocked. Eyes screwed shut, gasping and coughing as blood bubbled up from the base of his throat, painting his lips red as it escaped. Crumpling, grasping for a hold on something, anything. There was no escaping the pain, it wrung itself out of his very core, cramping muscles as he curled into himself. Every contortion set off a new wave of pain, leaving him sinking teeth into his lower lip trying to bite back screams. Blood continued filling his mouth, clogging his nostrils, forcing him to either spit or swallow. Either action was painful. 

Suddenly, there were hands on his skin, his shoulders, back, and - _no, no, no,_ he trashed, domain winds blasting outwards, trying to push them off. He kicked at the ground, rolling over onto his back, struggling to parcel out what the winds were trying to tell him. The hands returned, determinedly catching in his hair, his wrists trying to restrain his movements. There were voices, but there was an even louder sound roaring in his ears. He snarled, striking out with both teeth and winds until he was free once more. He scrambled backwards, feeling stone pressing into his side as his leg bounced off the wall. He shoved himself upright again, hands held up in front, summoning an art through sheer willpower alone. Blood dribbled for every word he whispered, not from his mouth but from his neck. He could feel the new oath-seal forming cutting through the muscles with the precision of a scalpel. 

"Ventis concrescunt, Fylk Zahdeya!" 

The words ripped through his mind, overriding even the pain for a few deafening moments. Zaveid's mouth snapped shut, biting off the art. The winds fell silent, dissipating even as the words still echoed. Distantly, through the roaring in his ears, he could hear boots shuffling on the ground and heavy panting. He pressed closer to the wall but there was nowhere to go, no way to defend himself should they attempt anything. His heart pounded harder. 

"Zaveid."

Though the voice was gentle, soothing even, it was far too close and he recoiled arm striking out instinctively. A warm hand caught his wrist, squeezed it briefly, and then lowered it again. 

"Zaveid," the prime lord said again. "What's going on? Is it alright if I touch you?" 

She sounded terrified, he could hear the faint tremor in her voice, but even so the thought of her hands on his skin was too great a threat. Zaveid gave the slightest shake of his head. He heard her sigh, the air shimmering as she exhaled heat with every breath. 

"Please. You're bleeding a lot, please let us help you." 

It wasn't an unfair request but - "don't," he whispered, forcing the word out despite the pain. "Healing artes," he broke off, coughing wetly. Something bumped against his fingers, cold and hard, he recognized it for a metal canteen even as he pulled his hand back. Another domain inserted itself into the mess, soothing and smelling of salt water clashing into century old rocks; Mikleo then. The canteen pushed against his fingers again and he accepted it this time with a near inaudible, "thanks Mickey." 

"What do you mean healing artes won't work? Have you tried before? Why'd you start gushing blood? What happened? Is this related to the dragon purification? Is that-"

The questions came in a rush, too many to parcel out, becoming a muddle of meaningless sound. "Too many questions," Zaveid breathed, arm shaking as he lifted the canteen. It slipped fromm his fingers landing on the ground with a ringing clang. Water splashed against his leg. There was a dismayed cry, followed by the rustling of cloth, and then something firm was being pressed against his lips. He sipped hesitantly and immediately regretted it as the water slid down his throat and encountered the heated flesh. He pushed the canteen away, too exhausted to do much else. "Artes don't work," he whispered, "don't, please." It was all he could manage before the pain became too much. 

Zaveid felt his throat close in on itself and knew that the oath-seals had finished forming. His brain was fritzing out giving in to the darkness behind his eyes. It was tempting to just slip away. They'd saved Eizen, gotten rid of his entire curse there was no reason for him to abandon Edna now. The two would be happy as their own little family. His presence would not be needed, not that Eizen would ever trust him again he'd broken his word. The pirate wasn't the type to forgive people who'd betrayed him. 

A hand, gentle and warm touched his shoulder, but Zaveid was too tired to shrug it off. He didn't protest when they maneuvered his body, laying it out on something soft. Dezel's aura was an overbearing presence, winds feeling akin to a bristling hedgehog whenever they brushed against his own domain. The hand returned, the lightest of touches brushing his hair out of his face. Unbidden, his thoughts turned inwards where the softest memories lived. Ones revolving around a fierce lady of the winds whose smile was bright enough to melt the coldest of hearts, and to whom the word fear had meant little. With the memory of her hand petting his hair, he slipped out of consciousness. 

There was not a segment of Zaveid's body that did not ache. Movement was not a pleasant activity to engage in, but laying in one position for longer than an hour provided it's own pains. He flexed his fingers, tapping an uneven rhythm on the ground. There was little he disliked less than laying flat on his back, incapable of sitting up without his abdomen flaring in protest. There was nothing to do but try to sleep. Yet it continued to evade him chased off by the hovering of well meaning children. Nor could he escape from the scent of dried blood and sweat that permeated the cave. It invaded his senses whenever he drew breath dragging coughs out of his chest that left his breathing even more ragged. 

With a sigh that tasted of blood, Zaveid rolled over burying his face in the crook of one arm. Less than eight yards way, Eizen lay, an unstirring mess of smelly flesh. Were it not for Edna's presence, he would be over there now ensuring that the seraph still lived. As it was, he settled for listening to the deep inhales and whistling exhales. 

He awoke with screams still ringing in his ears, scrambling into a crouch before his brain caught up to his muscles. His breath - harsh gasps- were too loud but he couldn't slow them down. Behind the darkness of his eyes he could still see the maovelance blotting out the sun. The panicked screams that had cut off abruptly, losing their consistency until they were little more than animalistic grunts. The volcanic obsidian beginning to crack apart and amidst it all a tiny form crumpling to the ground under the weight of his skeletal wings. Eyes just beginning to learn the meaning of emotions now filled with heart-wrenching despair and a mouth that still tried to form words. 

Zaveid squeezed his eyes shut, biting hard on his fist as he choked on a sob. He hadn't dreamed of Silva's loss in decades but it seemed that all his regrets were surfacing. Slowly the urge to cry receded, and he turned his attention elsewhere domain winds surging. The siblings were still in their corner, but Rose was by the entrance. From her body position he could tell that she was observing him. He ruffled her hair in reply and she laughed. A moment later she was walking over, boots surprisingly quiet on the compact earth. 

"Awake again, I see. How are you feeling?" She asked, voice much too cheerful for the hour. He heard her plop down besides him, falling into a squat with ease.

Zaveid shrugged, hands sliding across the bedding gauging how much room he had. His winds encountered no resistance than they brushed against the squires body. 

"Dezel's off training with Sorey," Rose said. Her hand whooshed through the air and Zaveid flinched when he felt it swing past his nose. "Want to go outside and get some fresh air? It's got to suck being cooped up inside like this." 

It was an appealing idea. Zaveid grunted and grasped her wrist. Between her pulling and him pushing off the wall, they were able to get him upright. The first step was painful, oath-sealed leg reminding him of it's existence. The second step was even harder, and he was forced to halt until his lungs resumed their prescribed activity. Rose slotted herself under his arm, taking some of his weight with a cheerful comment of; "between you and Dezel, I've been putting on the muscle."

They made their way outside, a vast improvement in Zaveid's opinion. He freed himself from Rose's grasp and stumbled a little ways up the hillside. The wind rushed around him, spilling a dizzying amount of tidings into his ears. Arms spread as wide as they would go he leaned into the breeze and just focused on breathing it in. Eventually, he eased himself down to lay among the spattering of scented flowers. The wind swirled around him melding into his domain and providing much needed comfort. The warmth of a mid-afternoon sun trickled down onto his skin, and the distant cry of birds blended together into a harmonious cacophony. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Consciousness returned between the span of two breaths. One moment Eizen was deep in an unpleasant miasma of half-baked regrets and sorrows, the next he was staring up at a curved ceiling. There was a vague feeling of familiarity, but the thoughts slipped from his mind when a body slammed onto his chest. Small arms dug through his hair to wrap around his neck and a wet face pressed against his shoulder. 

"Ed-" He trailed off, arms wrapping instinctively around his little sister's body. There was no one else with that particular domain, that familiar scent of spiritcrest earth or that uncanny gold-brown hair. No other seraph had that shade of hair, he would have recognized it anywhere. He sat up, atrophied muscles protesting, and eased her into his lap as he pressed his face into her hair.

"Edna," he repeated shakily, desperately. "Edna." The name fell from his lips tumbling out over and over again until it was a prayer. She gave no vocal reply, tears sliding down his skin and soaking the into the blankets pooling around his waist. Eizen couldn't find it within himself to care. Somehow his sister was safe and he wasn't. His grip tightened instinctively and he had to take several steadying breaths before he dared to inspect the hand not rubbing soothing circles on Edna's back. The skin was unblemished, no claws, no scales, just a normal hand. Tiny scars crossed the surface and his ring finger was a little crooked, just like it had been ever since he'd broken it punching an ogre. He inhaled shakily, blinking away the blurriness in his own eyes. "Ed-na," he started but his voice broke halfway through. 

Eizen swallowed, taking a moment to breath in more of his sister's domain before dropping a kiss on the top of her head and coxing her back. Edna sat back on his lap, peering at him through red rimmed eyes. She sniffled grossly. Automatically, he reached for a handkerchief but his jacket was nowhere in sight. He sighed, hand dropping back onto the bedding. It required more force than he thought it should to rip off a strip but his hands didn't seem keen on functioning properly. Edna took the blanket strip gingerly and blew her nose. She looked a older- hair hanging almost to her shoulder- and eyes battle-worn. His gut clenched when he spotted a bruise on her arm. 

"What happened?" Eizen asked, reaching out to run his fingers through her bangs. She glared at him, though the tears still pooling in her eyes had a greater effect but answered anyway. She spoke of his return to the spiritcrest, of the seeping corruption that had eaten away at the earth pulse, of the irritating wind seraph who wouldn't stay away - he thought that she meant Zaveid - and of a shepherd whose eyes sparkled like polished emeralds as he handed out promises like they were flowers. 

"Shepherd?" Eizen interrupted, terror roiling through his insides. His grip tightened further and Edna squirmed, disgruntled. "Did you say shepherd? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," Edna said, eyeing him inquisitively. "And I meant shepherd. Maotelus' light bearer and all that stuff." She waved an hand, just a little gesture, but Eizen wasn't listening anymore not truly. Instead, his thoughts were turning inwards. It wouldn't be too much effort for a shepherd to control his sister's words. To feed her lines, to command her every thoughts. His fingers flexed and the earth rumbled softly, answering his call like a loyal dog brought to heel. He'd need to see for himself just who this 'shepherd' was, and what exactly they were doing with his sister, on _his mountain_.

"Eizen?" 

He felt her lean further away from him, scooting out of his lap to sit on the bedding instead. Her hand settled onto his arm, a firm touch, that only served to remind him of just how small it was. Thoughts of clanging chains drifted up from the depths of his memory. Heavy metal encircling wrists thinner than his sister's. 

"Eizen, are you listening?" 

"Yes," he said, forcing his gaze away from the wall to look at her. She was frowning again, and he found his hand raising automatically to rub the wrinkles away. She pouted but didn't shove it away. "I'm listening," Eizen said, "how long have you been traveling with this," he paused, the word catching in his throat, "shepherd?"

"Been his sub-lord nearly a full year now."

His heart stopped, stomach crawling up to spill into his mouth. He swallowed compulsively, fist pressed against his lips as he stared at Edna. She seemed unware of his fears, eyes steady and solemn as she looked back the slightest tilt of her head expressing confusion. Eizen forced himself to swallow, gagging a little on the foul taste. "Whose your -"

"Oh! Look who's awake!"

In a flash he grabbed Edna pulling her behind his back despite her protests, rocking to his feet within the next breath. The earth rumbled again, dirt beginning to drift upwards. There was a girl standing in the entrance, human by her scent. She appeared relaxed but Eizen saw the knife hilts poking out from behind her jacket. He inhaled slowly, plotting the best route out of the cave and down the mountain. With his body was already complaining about the simplest of movements, retreat was the better option. The human stepped further into the cave, a smirk on her face and hand raised as if that would ease his suspicions. He could smell the stench of other humans on her. If she wasn't the shepherd than she had no doubt been in contact with them. 

A grouchy looking seraph followed her in and leaning against him - the air left Eizen's chest with a gasp, his heart stuttered once, twice and then he was moving. The earth rocked shunting the human aside. He heard her yelp but he had no attention to spare. His approach was interrupted by the grouchy seraph but Rayfalke was his home and the mountain responded to his own spoken will. He stopped a hand's span away from Zaveid and would have stepped closer had the latter not stumbled back into the wall. 

Words filled Eizen's head, catching in his throat. The things that he wanted to say, the questions that he needed answered, there were too many to give voice to. He wasn't concerned though, sometime during their centuries of travel Zaveid had picked up the knack of reading his facial expressions. A glance, the curve of a lip, had been enough to convey whole conversations. Yet, despite the questions no doubt racing across his face, Zaveid answered none of them. He remained pressed against the wall, hair hiding his expression for his head was bowed. The panic spread ten-fold and Eizen let out a distressed growl as he took another step forwards. He stretched out his arm but Zaveid flinched again, clearly leaning away from the gesture. 

Eizen froze, hand hovering in the air, fingers only a few inches away from that familiar face. The thoughts ground to an abrupt halt. He swallowed and dropped his hand, fingers curling into the rough material of his pants instead. The human was saying something, her voice little more than an irritating buzz. He resisted the urge to swat her. If, as he suspected, he was dealing with bound seraphs then antagonizing them was not the solution. He didn't know their power levels, and while he and Zaveid were evenly matched that did not account for his sister or the grumpy one. They didn't seem keen on attacking him but that meant little in the long run. 

He eyed Zaveid, noting the low cut pants but his attention was swiftly diverted by the concerning amount of bandages. They had been wrapped around his chest and arms, over the areas that Eizen knew to contain oath-seals. There was a new one though. A thick wad of cloth wrapping around the base of his neck, passing straight over the jugular, and disappearing under the mass of messy hair. There was only one possible explanation for injuries of that extant. It would explain his own condition, somehow purified and _still alive_. Eizen growled again, fists clenching so tightly that his nails cut through skin. Eizen took another step forwards, ignoring both the human and her grumpy pet when they made abortive gestures. If the shepherd was responsible for the new oath-seals than he was going to rend them from stern to sternum. He wet his lips with a tongue that felt too small, granted himself one steadying breath, and spoke. 

"Hey," Eizen said gently, "you with me?" The words felt odd in his mouth and he touched his teeth, half expecting to feel fangs. There were none. At the sound of his voice, Zaveid shifted. Not away but into a more relaxed posture, thumbs hooking into the loops of his ornate belt. Eizen thought he saw a flash of orange eyes, but they were swiftly hidden by the fluffy hair. His fingers twitched, but he soothed the urge by shoving his own overgrown locks back behind his ears. "May I come closer?" He asked, slipping into the older tongue out of habit. "You're allowed to say no."

There was a clear pause and then Zaveid pushed himself away from the wall, taking half a step towards Eizen before he swayed alarmingly. Eizen felt some of his tension disappear and he hastened forwards. One long stride brought him within touching range, bare toe to ugly boot. Close enough to see the hint of offness on Zaveid's face. It wasn't pain, though that was there in spades, but something else. His hand rose automatically, belatedly remembering that Zaveid had flinched when he'd reached for him before, and paused a fingerspan from the fluffy bangs. "May I touch you?" He asked. 

There was a barely audible huff and then with a pointed carelessness, Zaveid's head cocked bumping into Eizen's hand as if by accident. His hair was still as soft as Eizen remembered. Automatically, his fingers carded through the thick locks, gently pushing them back until he could get a clear look at his friend's face. Once more the words failed him, thoughts fleeing like fish from the hawk. "What happened?" He asked. Other hand rising and fingers spreading out to frame Zaveid's face, staring into orange eyes that should have been shimmering or tracking or doing something. But, they weren't. They weren't even flitting about, not devoid of thought or life as they were in his nightmares, just sad. "What happened?" He was aware of his voice trembling, teeth grinding together reflexively.

The eyelids slid closed, thick lashes brushing against his skin. The head between his hands gave a little shake. Eizen let out a frustrated noise, shifting closer but the eolian only smiled, somehow emitting tenderness despite wrongness of the situation. With his eyes closed, his expression looked almost peaceful. 

"He lost them during an accident."

Edna's quiet voice pulled him from his thoughts. Eizen turned his head to look at her, unwilling to release Zaveid for even a moment less the other disappear, Edna glanced up at him, before looking away again. "There was a rockslide," she said even softer, "Grampveid saved me but he said he couldn't see afterwards. Something about 'it' taking them." Next to him, Zaveid shrugged and bumped into Eizen's shoulder, weight settling there like it belonged. 

"Rockslide," Eizen said, deadpan. The explanation made even less sense. Edna shrugged at him, boot scuffing along the ground. She looked up again and were Eizen a lesser malak he would have quailed under the weight of her glare. 

"Do you know why he started spewing blood?" She asked. 

"I-" His words were halted forcibly by a tanned hand clapping over his mouth. Zaveid pressed further into him, chin burrowing into his shoulder. The message was quite clear. "Mmf," Eizen said, and licked the offending piece of flesh. It didn't recoil. 

"Fine," Edna said, "keep your secrets." Despite her words she didn't appear to disgruntled. Turning away, she added, "this is Rose, by the way. She's harmless." There was an offended squawk from the human. Eizen eyed her again, and she smiled at him brightly, too brightly. His eyes narrowed warningly. 

"The others are off hunting," the human said cheerfully, "Dezel and I will be outside if you need anything. Zaveid, sit down before you collapse." So saying, she hooked arms with the grumpy seraph and dragged him out of the cave. 

Eizen felt the soft chuckle against his neck, before the hand dropped away and he found himself enveloped in a loose hug. He returned it as best he could, until it became clear that standing was no longer a wise decision for either of them. Zaveid didn't complain when Eizen's guided them back to the bedding, sinking down with visible relief. He leaned back against the wall, eyes still closed, but breathing unsteady. Eizen hesitated for a moment, unsure of his welcome until a hand patted the earth bedding in a clear command. 

Eizen settled himself carefully, still unused to this body that felt right but also very wrong. He lay down, shifting about until he'd formed a comfortable indent for his frame. As soon as he'd stopped moving, Zaveid pushed away from the wall and crawled up his frame, collapsing on his chest with pin point precision. Eizen grunted a mild protest, but exhaustion was rearing up again, swamping his senses and slowing his thought process. He yawned instead. Zaveid nuzzled into his neck, breathing already steadying out. A quick look showed him Edna in the far corner, still safe, and then his own consciousness slipped away as he fell asleep. 


End file.
